Alone in the Mexico
by XxxM3X1CAN0xxX
Summary: Immersed in the world of Alone in the Dark, I face countless conflicts, but my biggest is winning the heart of a mysterious and helpless beauty known as Sarah.


Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to _**Alone in the Dark**_. This is just for fun, dude.

* * *

It's odd to be posting this in a fan fiction forum because what you are about to read is 116% truth. Fact!

One day last tuesday I woke up in the middle of the night itching to play video games. I poured myself some warm milk and prepared to play. As I powered on my xbox 360 I suddenly found myself sucked in, not like immersed into the action of the game but literally sucked right into the tv. I was now part of the video games I used to be so fond of. Unfortunately the game that was spinning in the disk tray at the time was Alone In The Dark.

* * *

Chapter one. **I'm in Mexico! **

The transition was rough. I felt sore, hurt, "ouch..." my head was pounding. Faster than my heart, which I guess is pretty fast. I got up off the ground just as fast. I realized I was wearing a torn leather jacket. I looked good in it though. I didn't have a mirror, but I was sure of it. I looked at my hands and they were scratched and bloodied. I was a little concerned. My jacket, oddly enough, just then seemed to be patching itself up. The once torn places were rejenerating back to normal. It was amazing, bro. "MY JACKET IS ALIVE?" I shouted in my thick Mexican accent. I decided to name it Amigo. My compadre, since I realized from my bloodied hands that life was about to get real tough, real soon. I would need weapons. Still unaware of my surroundings, I glanced everywhere. I quickly surmised that I was in the video game and that I WAS EDWARD CARNBY. "Ahhhh!" I shouted. I was in MEXICO! I could tell because there was a chimichanga stand right near me and the sign was in spanish and it was a bargain in pesos.

It was dark here. The climate was stale. Kinda like that stale cookie I tried eating earlier today before this crazy and wacky experience I was experiencing right now. That cookie reminded me that I was so hungry! As I reached for a tasty chimichanga the walls began to shake, like me when I use The Shake Weight Exercise System. _(Disclaimer: I don't own that company or claim any rights to it lol)_ Then the entire side of the building fell off, DIOS MIO! I was far from the ground, at least 3 stories up, tops. Just then I heard a sound behind me. I swung around quickly in the process slipping and falling right on my face. I quickly scanned the room and no one was there. I was relieved, slamming my face on the ground was embarrassing. Fearing that the room I was in could collapse I made my way out into the hallway. I thought "Whoo that's it!" But that wasn't all! What I saw next took me by complete surprise.

An elegant beauty bonita stood before me. She was slender, and had amazing hair that caressed her features so perfectly. She was frowning, she looked scared. At that moment I could not think of the danger I was in. All I wanted to do was make her smile. Take her away from the danger, as a Mexican soldier of justice would. I wanted... no I needed to know her name.

"What are you doing! Help me! We got to get out of here!" The elegant bundle of beauty said. Her voice so strong, and empowering, and filled with concern... for me, I had hoped. I wish I was able to successfully grab a chimichanga before the walls began to collapse, I would have had a good offering of friendship for her. Possibly wooing the exotic nightingale. No time to think about that lustroious Mexican princess. I was busy. Busy with destiny. Our fate was in my hands. I ran over to her with lightening speed and sweeped her off her feet. She look shocked, and I saw a micro expression of awe. I carried her bridal style and leaped building to building as buildings started toppling down. I would have made the Prince of Persia look like a sissy with my Hispanic agilities. _(Disclaimer: I don't own BUSSY of Persia or claim any rights to it.)_

The wind carried us threw the night. Swift majestic simply elegant. We probably looks like a perfume advertisement. Smelled just as good thats for sure, fact! Her face lit up as I got cocky and started adding spins and flips to my building hops. I was like a gazelle that had enter the Olympics or something. I was so absorbed in my performance I swear I could here people cheering. I tuned my ears to the sound of my fans. "OMG HE JUST JUMPED OFF THAT BUILDING!", they screamed. I opened my eyes to my surprise I had run out of buildings to leap to! I and bonita were free falling towards the ground. Flip! Legs Tucked! Roll! Stand! My quick reflexes saved us both as I hit the commando roll. We found ourselves in a pretty big park, at least 3 acres wide, tops. Surely the Mexican Hottie was now in love with me. So I asked her name. After yelling at me for 10 mins she finally told me.

"Sarah… Sarah Flores." [LOVE]

To be continued...


End file.
